¡Tiembla, tierra! - versión Madoka
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Justo cuando estaba en su primer día libre, Madoka recibe la noticia de una terrible amenaza que se avecina, pero su gran problema no es la amenaza en sí, sino el cómo podrá siquiera ir a su encuentro. Oneshot


**¡Tiembla, tierra! – Versión Madoka**

Aquel día era sencillamente maravilloso. Madoka se estaba dando la gran vida en la terraza de su nueva casa, dándose un baño de sol mientras disfrutaba de un frío vaso de leche de fresa. El clima era maravilloso, y todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento le había salido bien. No podía pedir nada mejor para su día, y es entonces que se aparece Kyukey para hacerle una visita.

─ Parece que estás disfrutando de tu día libre ─ dice el ente de otro mundo.

─ Sí. Luego de muchos días seguidos peleando y todo eso, creo que merezco un buen descanso de vez en cuando, ¿no? ─ Madoka se toma una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su bebida ─. El día de hoy me ha ido realmente bien. Incluso esta mañana estaba haciendo palomitas y me distraje, dejando las palomitas en el microondas dos minutos más de lo planeado, pero cuando las saco estaban en su justo punto. Se podría decir que mi día es tan perfecto que no hay nada que lo pueda perturbar…

─ ¡MADOKA! ─ aparece Sayaka corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y Madoka se levanta de golpe ─ ¡Es muy grave! ¡La Noche de Walpurgis se acerca a la ciudad, y parece indetenible! Sólo tú puedes vencer esa cosa, Madoka.

─ ¿La Noche de Walpurgis? ¿Pero eso no se había acabado? ─ se extraña Madoka.

─ Pues parece que nadie le dijo eso, pues allá viene ─ Sayaka se encoge de hombros.

─ Parece que mi tiempo de ocio y disfrute ha terminado. No se puede hacer nada ─ Madoka se levanta de la hamaca y se transforma inmediatamente en su forma definitiva ─. Es hora de hacer alarde del porqué me conocen como la diosa de las mahou shoujo, y lo haré a costa de esa pobre bruja a la que su tiempo ha llegado a su fin.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Kyubey había perdido el hilo de lo que había dicho Madoka.

─ Yo tampoco entendí mucho, pero creo que Madoka va a reventar a golpes a la Noche de Walpurgis ─ opina Sayaka ─. Tal vez estaba ilusionada con su día libre, o puede que eso que se está tomando tenga algo raro. Sinceramente no sé.

Madoka se termina su vaso de leche y lo deja a un lado de la hamaca antes de hacer aparecer su báculo. Ya ella estaba lista para presentar una batalla sin igual en la que de todos modos iba a ganar, y tanto Sayaka como Kyubey iban a ser testigos de ello.

─ Ahora sí. Voy a encarar a esa Noche de Walpurgis y le haré besar el suelo en una humillación sin par ─ dice Madoka con voz estoica y profunda, nada natural en ella ─ ¡TIEMBLA, TIER…!

─ ¡Un momento!

Justo cuando Madoka, Sayaka y Kyubey estaban por ir al encuentro con la Noche de Walpurgis, aparece Kyouko en su forma de Mahou Shoujo y llega con el grupo. A Sayaka y Kyubey les extraña que llegara tan repentinamente para interrumpirles.

─ No sé adónde van ustedes, pero antes me gustaría consultar una cosa contigo, Madoka ─ dice Kyouko ─. Resulta que estoy haciendo una encuesta para saber, en líneas generales, si es preferible comprar pockys de chocolate o churros con vainilla, y sólo tú faltas para hacerte la pregunta.

─ ¿Solo ella? A mí nunca me preguntaste ─ protesta Sayaka.

─ Tú cállate, que no hablo contigo ─ responde Kyouko sin voltear a ver a Sayaka ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál crees que es mejor, Madoka?

─ Yo creo que los churros son mejores. Son más baratos y sustanciosos, además que la vainilla me gusta incluso más que el chocolate ─ contesta Madoka, y Kyouko va tomando notas.

─ Los… churros son… mejores que los… pockys… ─ Kyouko termina de escribir y guarda la pequeña libreta que llevaba, y luego saca un paquete extra-grande de churros y empieza a comer rápidamente ─. Lo que pasa es que estoy en algo así como una crisis existencial, y trato de obtener algunas opiniones expertas sobre el tema para decidirme por una golosina favorita. La mayoría de las personas a las que pregunté consideraron aquello una tontería, pero para mí es algo muy serio.

─ Y sinceramente creo que eras la única que lo ve así ─ murmura Sayaka.

─ Bueno, ya está bueno de hablar tonterías ─ Madoka toma aire profundamente y mira a cualquier dirección ─. Ahora mismo iré a derrotar a esa Noche de Walpurgis con el propósito de consolidar mi fama entre todas las mahou shoujo del mundo ¡TIEMBLA, TI…!

─ Madoka, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ─ llega Junko con un papel en la mano ─ Resulta que en un par de horas tengo una reunión muy importante con mis jefes, y me estoy jugando un maravilloso aumento de sueldo, pero se me ha acabado el maquillaje, y por eso me gustaría que vayas a comprar lo que anoté en esta lista ─ le da el papel a su hija.

─ De acuerdo, mamá. En un rato salgo a comprar lo que te haga falta.

─ ¡Eres un cielo, Madoka! Te prometo que duplicaré tus domingos una vez obtenga ese aumento ─ Junko le da un beso en la frente a su hija, y antes de irse mira de reojo a Madoka y las demás ─. Por cierto, esos cosplays les quedan geniales. Deberían decirme dónde los compran, que a lo mejor se me antoja uno.

─ Un día de estos, seguro ─ dice Kyouko despidiendo a la madre de Madoka con una mano y sosteniendo una barra de chocolate rellenada de fresa con la otra.

─ ¿Realmente tendrás tiempo para comprar todo eso mientras peleas contra la Noche de Walpurgis? ─ dice Sayaka mientras ve la lista en la mano de Madoka.

─ Eso es una compra rápida, Sayaka-chan ─ asegura Madoka ─. Mamá me enseñó una tienda donde siempre tienen existencias de estos cosméticos, y la calidad está asegurada.

─ Ahora sí, Madoka ─ recuerda Kyubey.

─ Es verdad. Es momento de que vaya a romperle el embrujo a esa Noche de Walpurgis ─tanto Kyubey como las chicas supieron de inmediato qué quiso decir en realidad Madoka con "embrujo" ─. Una bruja menos para este o cualquier otro mundo que yo cree o controle ─ a Sayaka y Kyouko les sale una gota al escuchar a Madoka hablar así ─ ¡TIEMBLA, TIERR…!

─ ¡Kaname-san, Kaname-san! ─ aparece Mami de quién sabe dónde ─ Tengo todo el día buscándote. Creí que estabas en cualquiera de los cafés que están cerca de aquí.

─ Mami-san, ¿olvidaste que nos podemos rastrear con nuestras joyas de alma? ─ dice Sayaka.

─ Oh, lo que pasa es que estaba entre un montón de gente, y no quería llamar la atención ─ es la llana respuesta de Mami, y a todas les sale una gota por ello ─. En fin, sólo quería preguntar si Kaname-san sabe cómo introducir un hilo doble en una aguja. Es que se me hace harto complicado.

Suspirando como no podía ser de otro modo, Madoka se acerca a Mami y le pide el hilo que quería pasar por el ojo de la aguja. Mami le da lo pedido y se queda viendo cómo lo hacía Madoka, dejándola maravillada por aquel logro. Sayaka y Kyouko (que ahora estaba comiéndose una bolsa de mandarinas) no se quedaron atrás en su sorpresa, e incluso soltaron un "oooohhh" cuando vieron que Madoka llegó a introducir un hilo triple.

─ ¡Sugoi! ─ dice Sayaka.

─ Oigan, que yo no veo nada ─ dice Kyubey tratando de dar saltos.

─ ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ─ dice Kyouko.

─ Papá me enseñó cómo hacerlo ─ responde Madoka ─. Si ustedes vieran lo que es capaz de hacer con las labores del hogar, créanme que lo tratarían como un gurú o algo así. Es realmente un manitas en todo lo que hace ─ Madoka le devuelve los utensilios a Mami y se estira un poco ─. Bueno, ahora sí es momento de dar la gran batalla contra la Noche de Walpurgis…

─ ¿Noche de Walpurgis? ¿Ha llegado a la ciudad? ─ se sorprende Mami.

─ Una cosa antes de irnos, por cierto ─ interviene Sayaka antes que nadie respondiera a la pregunta de Mami ─. Kyouko, ¿has recibido mi solicitud de amistad que te envié en el face? Te lo envié hace dos días, y todavía no respondes.

─ ¿Hace dos días, cuando me pediste clases de baile? ─ dice Mami antes que Kyouko tuviera oportunidad alguna para responder ─ Me extraña que tuvieras tiempo para eso, porque todo el día te estaba dando clases particulares de baile para que intentases pelear por Kamijo-kun, pero he de admitir que te pasaste de atrevida cuando me metiste mano cuando estábamos ensayando los últimos pasos ─ Kyouko y Madoka se sorprenden y miran a Sayaka y Mami de forma alterna ─. Sí, cuando estábamos ensayando en la última canción, Miki-san de pronto bajó las manos y me estaba manoseando el trasero debajo de la falda ¡Incluso por debajo de mis bragas! Por supuesto que estaba por decirle que no lo siguiera haciendo, pero Miki-san mostró una habilidad para apretarme que sencillamente me dejó sin palabras, y así quedamos en los casi siete minutos que duró la pieza musical. Yo sé que soy la que está más buena entre todas nosotras ─ Madoka y Kyouko se quedan viendo con cara de WTF a Mami por aquel arranque de falta de modestia ─, pero aun así creo que ha sido algo excesivo.

─ No tenías que entrar en tantos detalles, Mami-san ─ dice Sayaka en apenas un susurro.

─ Claro, ahora puedes considerar muerta toda posibilidad de que acepte tu solicitud de amistad, Sayaka ─ salta Kyouko mientras sacaba una bolsa de malvaviscos y empezaba a comerlos.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Acaso no es obvio? ─ Kyouko se termina en un santiamén los malvaviscos y de inmediato saca una bolsa con peras ─ Vamos a hacer un recuento, a ver si me entiendes: Madoka es tu amiga de hace tiempo, además que ha sido tu más constante apoyo en las cacerías de brujas, e incluso se esforzó bastante para recuperarte cuando te convertiste en una, y lo más lejos que llegaste con ella fue bromear una sola vez que ella sería tu esposa ─ Sayaka se sonroja bastante y mira con enojo a Madoka, quien sonreía de forma culpable ─. El niño bonito que conociste te enseñó a tocar el violín, además que casi siempre estaba ahí para oír tus tonterías, y por él vaya que botabas corazoncitos por los ojos sin disimular ni nada ─ Sayaka estaba por contestar, pero Kyouko no le da tiempo ─. Mami por su parte te inspiró para que te convirtieras en mahou shoujo, e incluso te metió en la cabeza la idea de hacerte justiciera, y ahora vienes a manosearle el culo cuando te está haciendo un favor. A mí me irás a violar e introducirme la mano completa si me atrevo a aceptar tu solicitud, así que mejor te bloqueo.

─ ¡Eres muy mala, Kyouko! ─ se queja Sayaka ─ Estás exagerando demasiado, y además se supone que somos amigas y aliadas en nuestra batalla contra todo aquello que desate maldiciones contra el mundo, y hasta ahora no te he hecho nada ¿verdad, chicas?

Mami y Madoka sólo agitan con nerviosismo sus manos mientras mantienen una distancia prudencial de Sayaka, la cual se siente como si la trataran como una apestada. Kyouko se termina en segundos un paquete de bombones y pasa a comerse una bolsa entera de panes con espolvoreado de azúcar mientras veía a Sayaka recriminar a Mami y Madoka, y en cuanto se le acaban los panes, pasa entonces a comerse una enorme pieza de pastel con chocolate y lluvia de colores. Para Kyouko la escena se antojaba bastante divertida, y casi se atraganta con su comida por un arranque de Sayaka que le causó risa. En cuanto a Kyubey, sólo se quedaba viendo tranquilamente la escena, sin emitir opinión alguna ni tampoco ninguna muestra de estar allí todavía.

─ Vamos, no tienes porqué enojarte tanto, Miki-san ─ dice Mami ─. Tranquila, chica. Para compensártelo, te puedo dejar que vuelvas a meterme mano la próxima vez que quieras practicar.

Sayaka se queda de piedra mientras Kyouko no aguanta más y se tumba al suelo y se dobla de risa. Afortunadamente para la pelirroja, ya ella se había terminado el pastel antes de dejarse caer.

─ La Noche de Walpurgis está muy cerca. En cualquier momento va a alcanzar la ciudad ─ avisa Kyubey, haciendo que todos se acuerden que estaba allí.

─ Bueno, ahora sí que no tenemos más interrupciones… ─ Madoka blande con fuerza su báculo y se dirige a la orilla de la terraza, lista para salir volando ─ Es momento de que haga desaparecer para siempre a esa Noche de Walpurgis ¡TIEMBLA, TIERR…!

─ ¿¡ADÓNDE CREES QUE VAS, MADOKA!? ─ en ese momento aparece Homura, y a todas las chicas les entra un terrible escalofrío por el aura que la estaba rodeando ─ No me digas que saldrás otra vez de cacería, mira que has estado últimamente descuidando algo muy importante.

─ ¿Are? ─ Madoka no daba muestras de entender lo que Homura estaba diciendo ─ ¿A qué te refieres, Homura-chan?

─ A nosotras, Madoka. A nosotras ─ Homura despedía un aura cada vez más envolvente, e incluso Kyubey se esconde tras la hamaca de Madoka ─. Te la has pasado bastante rato peleando por ahí, y a cambio me has dejado de lado. Ya no me hablas, ni me ves, ni me tocas, ni me haces todas esas cosas que hasta hace apenas una semana me hacías con tanta pasión… ─ Kyouko, Mami y Sayaka estaban completamente boquiabiertas y viendo a Madoka, la cual estaba bastante roja y no veía qué decir para calmar a sus amigas sin mentirles ─ Anoche estaba pensando que se estaba acabando la magia entre nosotras, y eso me asusta mucho. Siento que me estás abandonando.

─ ¡Te equivocas, Homura-chan! ¡Eso no es verdad! Y además sólo han sido tres días desde que tú y yo no… hacemos lo que hacemos ─ Madoka se acerca corriendo a Homura y le toma de las manos con dulzura ─ Te prometo que estaré contigo el resto del día, y haremos todo lo que tú quieras que hagamos, pero primero déjame…

─ No estoy dispuesta a esperar un segundo más, Kaname Madoka ─ corta Homura con frialdad y apretando los dientes, y todos los presentes (incluyendo a Kyubey) se asustan al oír cómo llamaba a Madoka por su nombre completo, pues eso solo podía significar que Madoka estaba en serios problemas ─ ¿Crees que no sé lo que te pidieron ellas? Una encuesta estúpida para tomar una decisión que es personal de Sakura Kyouko, enseñarle a Tomoe Mami a introducir un hilo en una aguja, que Miki Sayaka te ponga al frente para pelear contra la Noche de Walpurgis mientras ella anda de vaga por la vida y se da aires de justiciera… Lo único lógico y serio que vi fue la petición de tu madre, y eso lo estás dejando para después.

─ Eso sí que dolió ─ opina Kyouko en cuanto saca una caja de profiteroles para seguir comiendo.

─ No exageres las cosas, Homura-chan. Es sólo que estoy cumpliendo con mi papel como la diosa de las mahou shoujo…

─ ¡Y yo soy tu esposa y la que te dio esos poderes, por si todavía no te enteras! ─ corta Homura con un tono fiero, aunque los ojos se le notaban bastante humedecidos ─ Tal vez sean solo tres días, pero ya me estoy sintiendo abandonada. Incluso en un principio pensé que me estabas poniendo los cuernos con las demás.

─ Caramba, cómo lamento no haber traído el teléfono para grabarlo todo ─ dice Kyouko mientras saca un plato grande con takoyakis ─. Esto será la comidilla de la escuela por mucho tiempo si alguien se entera.

─ Sí, sí, ya sabemos que tomarás la primera oportunidad que tengas para esparcir rumores, pero deja oír ─ dice Mami sin voltear a mirar a Kyouko.

─ ¿Sabes lo que creo, Madoka? ─ continúa Homura ─ Creo que lo de la Noche de Walpurgis no es más que una simple bruja menor que lo que más que podría hacer es causarle pesadillas a un recién nacido, pero que igual a Sayaka le da flojera pelear contra ella.

Sayaka estaba evidentemente indignada, era claro como el agua que sólo era una afrenta, pero el miedo que infundía Homura en ese momento le impidió hacer o decir nada para defenderse, aunque Kyouko y Mami ya comprendían lo que sentía.

─ Vamos, Homura-chan, no creo que Sayaka-chan sea capaz de inventarse…

─ ¿Es que ya no me deseas, Madoka?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo en la opinión de todos.

─ Santo cielo… ─ dice Mami tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

─ Esta pelea ya la perdimos ─ dice Kyubey negando con la cabeza.

─ ¡Claro que te deseo, Homura-chan! Te deseo con toda mi alm…

─ Pues entonces te estoy esperando ─ Homura se suelta de Madoka y se acerca a la puerta ─. Estaré en nuestra habitación empacando todas mis cosas, y si no te veo allí antes de que termine y selle todo mi equipaje, habremos terminado definitivamente. Estás avisada.

Homura desaparece y deja al grupo en completo silencio. Ya el aire hacía volar el aura maligna de la Noche de Walpurgis, anunciando que había llegado, y Madoka sólo puede ver a sus amigas.

─ Es que Homura-chan siempre quiere estar conmigo. Le afecta mucho cada vez que nos separamos por más que solo unos minutos ─ se excusa Madoka.

─ Ah, yo creí que estaba en uno de eso días difíciles o algo, que la notaba demasiado… bueno, ya saben lo que quiero decir ─ dice Mami algo sonrojada.

─ A pesar de todo, creo que mi día perfecto todavía sigue siéndolo ─ Madoka parecía meditar cada cosa de las que decía ─. Quiero decir, me acabo de divertir un rato, mamá me prometió un aumento en la paga, viene Homura-chan a pedirme atención y recordarme aquello. Tiene razón, y ahora que lo pienso, tres días ya es mucho tiempo para nosotras, tomando en cuenta nuestra frecuencia… Es que ahora hasta las perturbaciones a mi día perfecto también lo son. Lo siento, pero creo que tengo que atender ciertos asuntos, así que ustedes tendrán que pelear. Por cierto ─ Madoka se acerca a Mami y le pasa la lista de su madre ─, ¿podrías hacer las compras de mi mamá y entregarle las cosas a su casa? Si acaso pregunta, dile que estoy aquí haciendo mi tarea y no pude pasar a verla.

─ De acuerdo.

─ Nos vemos más tarde ─ todas se extrañan un poco por lo que dice Madoka ─. No se preocupen. Homura-chan se cansa rápido cuando estamos a solas, si bien es un poco intensa y expresiva, y eso la hace ver bastante kawaii, jejeje. Ya verán. Si no derrotan pronto a la Noche de Walpurgis, ya estaré yo por ahí en cuanto Homura-chan esté lo bastante cansada como para que se quede dormida. Será rápido, y podré hacer luego como que sólo fui a lavar los platos y hacer la cena para cuando despierte…

─ Mejor no entres en detalles y ve de una vez a mostrarle a Homura quién es la hembra alfa en la casa ─ dice Kyouko con petulancia y burla, pero antes de que la pelirrosa se fuera, vuelve a hablar ─. Sólo recuerda usar protección, ¿de acuerdo?

Madoka asiente entre risas, toma aire y se va definitivamente. Sayaka y Kyouko eran las únicas que quedaban para la batalla, pues Mami se va rápido para comprar las cosas que le habían sido encargadas a Madoka.

─ Prometo no tardarme. Esto lo compro en un santiamén.

─ Bueno, parece que solo quedamos nosotras ─ dice Sayaka.

─ Sí, así que mejor nos vamos ahora para acabar con esa Noche de Walpurgis de una vez, pero antes… ─ Kyouko saca una bolsa de papitas y la abre, empezando a comer ─ Mierda, papitas de sabor original. Ahora que me voy contigo, me arrepiento de no haber elegido las que eran de ajo y cebolla.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ se interesa Sayaka.

─ A nada, chica. Vámonos de una vez.

Kyubey se sube entonces al hombro de Sayaka mientras las dos mahou shoujo se preparan para enfrentar por su cuenta a la Noche de Walpurgis, y Kyouko, en un arranque bastante extraño, grita:

─ ¡TIEMBLA, TIERRA!

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ dice Sayaka con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Esto es lo que iba a hacer Madoka al principio, ¿no? ─ ríe Kyouko ─ Tal vez no sea igual con nosotras, pero al menos debería servir para subirnos la moral.

Sayaka no dice nada más y vuelve a enfocar su vista al frente. Finalmente ambas chicas saltan de la terraza y toman rumbo hacia la gran batalla, decididas a dar la talla en el proceso.

* * *

 **Fin**

¡Mi primer fic de Puella Magi Madoka Magica, terminado! Esto sin duda había sido una importantísima tarea pendiente por mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora me siento bastante satisfecho de haberlo logrado. Reviews se agradecen, que quiero saber cuántos leen esto y no se van simplemente en silencio, que las opiniones siempre cuentan.

Hasta otra


End file.
